


Fool's Idol

by FightTheThorn



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Caught, Digital Monsters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Boy, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Forevver Alone, Hopeful Ending, Idolism, Inadequate, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Possible OCC, Raging on Obsessive, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Stimulation, Shounen-ai, Small Penis Syndrome, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu loves Ryo, idolizes him. When Ryo doesn't seem to feel the same about Kazu, Kazu can only imagine his idol loving him in his fantasies. </p><p>Warnings: Please check all the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the characters as if all that occurred during the Tamers series occurred some years later, in order to have the characters at 16. Hence the lack of Underage tag and also because I want you to read it as such...

The Digital World, despite what they originally thought, was cold at night and hot during the day. It must have had something to do with them 'thinking' that it was a desert. After all, that is how it works out in the vast sandy dunes, heat threatening sunstroke and overheating, while the night brought a chill to the party. 

A not so 'out there' explanation could stand to be amongst the choices, if that is what they had. The rift between the real world and the digital world was becoming too big, letting what mimics reality a reality. 

Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa moved some nearby rocks into a spaced out circle around the fire they had built, taking a seat close to the fire with their own personal rock to rest their backs against.

Rika Nonaka, on the other hand, was sitting against a rock Ryo had pushed into place for her. She started to peel away strips of wood from a twig that she had found earlier. It might not have been the most interesting past time, but it certainly whittled away the hours until she slept. She did not seem too interested in helping or even being there with the others. 

Renamon sat beside her, the rock serving as her stool, staring off into the distance on lookout mode, much like how Cyberdramon was staring off on the other side of camp.

Kazu and Kenta were just asking Ryo many questions to entertain themselves, but he didn’t seem to actually mind. That or he was just good at hiding his annoyance. Most of them happened to do with Digimon, especially since that is where Kazu’s idolism came from in the first place. 

“Ryo, how was it when you beat the World Cup Championship?” Kazu grinned as he pushed his rock into place, looking up at Ryo, whom he had already asked millions of questions to already.

“It wasn’t all that great. I mean, there’s playing the card game, and then there’s actually fighting side-by-side with Digimon. My pal here definitely made the game more interesting.”

“Wow...” Kazu stared at him in reverence. ‘That’s just the answer I expected him to say!’ 

Ever since he first got into Digimon, Ryo had always been his idol. His role model, as it was. He had spent sleepless nights and most of the day daydreaming about what it would be like to meet his favourite celebrity. 

Most of his daydreams involved him playing it cool, acting like Ryo was just like any other person, but when push came to show, he couldn’t help but show how much of a fan boy he really was. Kenta did not even like Ryo as much as he did.

Still... there were those nights that Kazu sometimes regretted. 

“Hey, Rika, what are you doing over there?” Ryo turned away from Kazu, who just smiled, a little hurt that he did not ask him a question in return. 

Rika scoffed, sighing in an annoyed fashion, holding up the stick in an ‘it’s obvious, stupid’ way. “I’m just waiting for us to encounter another Digimon. Anything interesting, really.” 

Ryo moved from Kazu and sat down beside her, the closest rock anyway. “Do you remember when we battled in the tournament? You sure gave me a run for my money.”

“Yeah, good for you. Too bad I lost.” Rika broke off a piece of wood in irritation. “Would you mind leaving me alone? I’m kind of busy here.”

“Sure.” Ryo did not seem to get the message though. “How did you come across Renamon?”

Kazu’s face showed his disappointment. It was obvious why Ryo was interested in Rika. 

Ryo was not interested in someone as small and insignificant as Kazu. He was popular and a celebrity. Even though he spent most of his years growing up with a wild beast and lost in the Digital World... he would still be more interested in a fellow celebrity than someone like Kazu would.

“Uhm...” Kazu reached his arm out, as if to interrupt, but Rika was too busy being annoyed at Ryo’s questions and Ryo. Like-wise, distracted by all the questions he was asking her.

He gave up, walking away from the camp with a call of “I’ll go search for some firewood” which seemed to go ignored by both of them, but Kenta murmured “Alright” in reply.

Kazu walked out to a large misshapen rock; far enough from the camp to count as privacy and close enough that he could hear the faint sound of Ryo’s voice. He sat behind it, hidden from the view of the fire-site. For a moment, he listened to Ryo’s voice, bringing his knees into his chest and holding them there with his arms. There, he rest his head, feeling his stomach lurch. 

It was so obvious Ryo was attracted to her. 

'Yeah... like I thought he'd be interested in a nobody like me...’ He could not stop thinking about the way Ryo spoke, just the way that words fluttered out of his mouth and met Kazu's ears...

He swallowed as he felt his pants begin to tighten a little. 

'Dammit... not now...’ Kazu tried to ignore it, but it was like trying to ignore Ryo's voice as it sauntered over to Kazu's hiding place. After a few attempts to resist, Kazu eventually gave in, slowly letting his knees go and sliding out his legs before pulling the zipper to his pants down.

Kazu did not want to go through an ordeal; he just wanted to get it finished. Besides. It is not as if he had done anything for a few months. He reached his hand inside, fished around for the slit of his boxers, and pulled his semi-hard penis out to give it some freedom. It was only a momentary fix.

He gazed down at it, blushing to himself as he wondered what would happen if Ryo caught him like this. Not that anything except embarrassment would occur. Those types of situations only happened in his fantasies. 

Kazu noted that he had never been very big, which he attributed to his lack of self-confidence and low self-esteem. It was not that Kazu actually knew how big they were or even what average was, but he had always just realized that he had been rather small for some time. He just knew that the reason Takato never seemed to care or that Kenta just never seemed to think about it was because they had had a big one in the pants.

Ryo’s voice stopped for a moment, causing Kazu to freeze a little, hiding his cock in his hands… just in case. In a moment or two, it came back, sounding just as ecstatic as before. Apparently, he had been able to get Rika to say more than just two sentences and was taking it as encouragement. 

Kazu began to pump his cock, simultaneously controlling his moans under his breath. The more he heard, the more he felt his penis harden in his hands. It was so difficult not to close his eyes and picture what was happening… replacing Rika with himself. 

The disappointed fan listened eagerly, his heart pounding in his chest as he imagined Ryo talking to him, asking him all these questions, taking more than just a trivial interest in who he was and what he liked. He could only play at the thought that Ryo would talk to him like this. 

What he would not give to have Ryo tell him there was no one he would rather be talking to or whom he would rather be with. 

By now, Kazu’s hand was starting to get a little sore, pumping and pumping to get his albedo started, to get to the point where he would be done with this sad little fantasy. His hand moved up and down his shaft as he wet his lips in ecstasy. 

A sudden shiver passed through Kazu’s body, the cold wind grazing over his currently very warm groin, suddenly realizing just how cold it was. He shook his head, as if the movement would help to warm him, bending over his erection, his personal hand job, hiding it from the chill. 

Kazu slowly pumped a little faster, hurried to get the deed done. It just sucked that he could not picture anyone else he would rather be with, or would rather be fantasizing about. 

Of course, his luck would suck the big one. Ryo would never love him as Kazu had all those years. Hell, Ryo was able to ditch Kazu within seconds when Rika was around. Maybe he would even like him if he were any good at Digimon. Kazu had been interested in Digimon way before any of his friends, but his luck never actually played out.

Tournaments came and went, Kazu would entre only to see his efforts end in utter failure. Takato was even the first one of them to get a Digimon. Maybe they were all just better than he was. 

At this point, nothing would surprise him.

Faster and faster. His depression not stopping his lustful actions as he pictured Ryo’s chest, those abs that he just knew were perfect in every way. Would he ever let Kazu see them again? Once by the riverside… and never again. 

Ryo’s voice tore through the cacophony of voices that surrounded them, Digimon and human alike. Only making Kazu’s hand slow, huddling over his erection even more, finding it hard to focus. His sadness was overcoming his erection, but it would not be much longer now.

Once more. 

Twice more. 

Almost there.

He came. 

Kazu’s whole body twitched as he came in his hand, realizing the mess he would create all too late. He let out an insurmountable groan, unable to contain himself as he kept pumping in hopes that more pleasure would overcome the sadness.

He could not even remember the last time he had had such a great ending, not that he could really come up with anything in his current state of mind. 

“Kazu?” Ryo’s voice drifted over from the campsite, causing Kazu to jump. “Kazu, where are you?” 

‘He’s calling me… he’s calling for me.’ He pumped faster, feeling a rush of happiness as he hoped to get another wave through. It would be hard to hide anyway. 

Kazu swallowed. “I’ll be right over.” He pulled himself to stand, feeling one last wave shoot out of him and then immediately die. 

He rest his back against the rock, his eyes closed, chest heaving. ‘That… made me feel so much better...’ 

Ryo’s footsteps started to get closer, not deterred by Kazu’s call. “I figured you’d been gone for a bit and thought I’d lend a han-“ 

Kazu froze, shutting his eyes tight. ‘This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t-‘ He peeked an eye out, staring at Ryo… who was staring at him.

“Oh…” Ryo chuckled, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have interrupted.” In one fluid motion, Ryo turned away and walked away, his footsteps showing no hurried pace or anything that would make Kazu’s mind reel into overdrive mode.

He swallowed again, blinking down at his cock before bending down and picking up some untainted sand and rubbing it over in his hands. It did not take long to clean up… in a way. 

Kazu’s mind was still so surprised that it all happened… that he could not even think about it. 

Eventually, after cleaning himself up, putting his manhood back into his pants, and zipping up, he headed back, seeing that Kenta and Rika were both gone.

“Uh… where’s…?” Kazu could not bring himself to look at Ryo. He had ruined any and every chance he would have with that little stunt. 

“Rika’s off to bed and Kenta’s doing a quick sweep with Renamon for nearby water or food.” He smiled at Kazu, looking away for a moment and then back to Kazu. “I’m sorry I saw it. I couldn’t actually stop after the initial shock.”

Kazu shook his head quickly. “N-no… I…”

“I didn’t realize they were that big.” Ryo ran his fingers through his hair. “Never really thought about it.”

“W-what?” Kazu could not believe what he was hearing. Let alone that they were talking about this as if it was nothing. “I-I’m not…”

Ryo smirked, looking at him with a little admiration. “I bet you get hit on a lot, right? That big without an inflated ego? Much better than me…” Ryo chuckled, leaning back on the rock. 

Kazu was floored. He did not even know what to say. 

He just simply smiled, leaning back against the rock and gazing at the Digital sky. “Thanks…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...not that anything actually happened...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Digimon Tamers. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
